Hold me tight
by Haiken
Summary: Story told after the GMG arc. Natsu just returned from a two day mission and wants to see Lucy. Though he doesn't know about the paining letter she just received.


_**AN: Story takes place after the GMG arc.**_

The date was February 14th, Valentine's day. The whole Fairy Tail guild was celebrating, apart from one blonde, petite female mage. Lucy at home, completely heartbroken. On such a beautiful day, she received such grave news, her father, Jude Heartfilia had passed away. Everyone at the guild knew, so they decided it's best for Lucy to have some time to herself.

Natsu was just entering Magnolia, returning from a mission. He completely forgot about Valentine's day, that is, until almost every girl he passed gave him either a chocolate or a badly attempted kiss. Everyone saw his performance in the Grand magic Games, defeating two Dragon slayers without using Dragon force himself, is very obviously impressive. None of that mattered though, he wasn't interested in any of those girls, but free food was a different thing.

*Groan* ''Happy, I'm starving, how about we grab something to eat?''

''Aye! How about you go to Lucy's place? I'm going to eat with Charla.''

''Ugh, fine then, at least report back to Mira, okay?''

Happy, of course heard him, but was already blasting off to Fairy Tail, he had a special present for Charla!

_**At Lucy's apartment**_

Lucy was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, disregarding the time of day. she laid down on her side and was blankly staring into nothing.

''Why on this day? Why now?'' Lucy was almost on the verge of crying. A shake in her voice was noticeable. Meanwhile, Natsu made his way to Lucy's home in quite a hurry. He hadn't seen his favorite person in almost two days. Two days was just a bit too much for him. When he arrived, he leaped into the window frame and quite loudly said:

''Yo, Luce! Have anything to eat? I'm starving after the mission!'' Grinning his great smile. Lucy thought she now knew why other girls were after him, but that didn't matter now.

''Natsu!'' she screamed ''Don't scare me like that! Why are you here?!''

''Huh? I just told you, I'm starving.''

''Well leave, I'm busy!'' Lucy was starting to get annoyed, even though she was a little glad about the sudden visit, by _her_ Natsu. ''Aah! What am I thinking?''

''Busy doing what? Why are you making such a fuss over nothing important?

A sudden pause was held. Lucy looked at the man before her, shocked. They were best friends, now even closer after the Grand Magic Games, and he just went out and said something like this. It was too much pain to bear, she wanted to be alone, never to be seen again, just alone to cry and be alone with her emotions. Natsu caught a scent he dreaded from Lucy. A salty aroma filled his nose. Even before they showed, he knew Lucy was crying tears of pain and sadness.

''Luce, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me!'' Natsu told her, worry filling his face.

''Yes, you did. Leave, i never want to see you again!'' Lucy whispered, holding back her tears.

''Please tell me, you're worrying me, tell me what happened!''

''Fine! My father died today, happy? Now LEAVE!'' Screamed Lucy, cold , crystal tears now rolling down her cheeks. She froze. Natsu had stepped forward and hugged her. She has never been hugged in such a way. She felt his warmth soothing her, she felt his strong arms protecting her and all together, showing love her best friend has never shown for anyone else.

''Please Lucy..'' his voice showing care and protectiveness, ''...please never cry again, when you do, my chest hurts so much, so much more than any wound I had.'' Lucy's eyes had widened at Natsu's words. She has never heard the Salamander open up like that. ''Please smile, I'm happy and so much stronger when you smile.'' Lucy hugged Natsu even tighter, making both of them lose balance and falling on Lucy's bed. Natsu was now on top of her, he gazed in her large, chocolate eyes, with his strong onyx ones. they bothe looked at each other in amazement, wondering where these feelings are coming from. Natsu instinctively started leaning closer to Lucy. She did nothing but await his embrace. She already felt his warm body heating up even more. They kissed passionately, his lips were warm and welcoming, hers were soft and caring, thought both of them as they gasped for air.

''Natsu, does this mean...?''

''Yes, ever since the Grand Magic Games.'' Natsu already knew what Lucy was about to ask. She stared in his eyes, smiling and whispering a ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For this Valentine's present...it was the best there is.''

_**~The End~**_


End file.
